User blog:ChurchPants+ParoleBaby=LOVE!/iDate Sam
Ok here's how I would love for the show to go, Carly:(pacing around the apartment mumbling) Spencer: Whoa, little sister, what's got your panties in a bunch? Carly: Sam and Freddie kissedI Spencer: Uh, you kinda already told me that so, why are you freaking out about it again? Carly: No not that, I mean, Sam and Freddie kissed last night at the lock-in. I saw it through the window! Spencer: Oh, that's not a good position to be in. Tell ya what, I've got the perfect solution for your problem. Just simply...(Spencer walks away) Carly: (pouts, and drops onto the couch) Gibby:(walks in) Hey Carly, where's Freddie? Carly:His mom made him take a tick bath then rubbed Calomine lotion all over him. Gibby: Calomine? Carly: I don't know. THEME SONG Freddie: (leaves his apartment and is in the hallway) Mom! I don't need another bath! I'm free of ticks and lice! Sam: (walks into the hallway and freezes when she sees Freddie. She quickly runs into Carly's apartment) Carly: Sam! I saw you! Sam: Saw me what? Eat your fried chicken? Sorry, it was just,,,there! Carly: No! I saw you and Freddie last nightI KISSING! Sam: We were not kissing. We were hugging. Carly: With your lips! Sam: (silence) Carly: HAHA! I was right! Sam:(leaves the Shay apartment and comes face to face with Freddie) Uhh, Freddie: Hi Sam: (slaps Freddie then leaves with tears in her eyes) NEXT SCENE!!!! THE SHAY RESIDENCE WITH GIBBY CARLY AND SPENCER. Carly: Thanks Dad, love you too, bye. (hangs up phone) Dad said he'll send the e-mail any minute. Gibby: Are you sure this is a good idea? Tricking them and stuff? Spencer: Gibster c'mon, out of anyone I would think you would be on board with this idea, and swabbing the deck. Gibby: Why do I have to swab the deck? Isn't it clean all ready with all that water splashing on board? Spencer: Yeah but, someone puked on it and it keeps rolling up and down- Carly: Ok stop before you have to "swab" this carpet! Gibby and Spencer: Yes Miss Controller. Freddie: (walks in) Hey Carls, you texted me about something? Carly:(grinning) Oh, yeah. Come look. Freddie:(walks over to the computer where Carly is standing, and reads e-mail aloud) Dear Carly, I am coming to Seattle for a week and I wanted to know if you could meet me to dinner with that boy Freddie you're always telling me about. I would greatly appretiate it, signed Dad. BOY?? Carly: So do you want to come or not? Freddie: Sure as long as Sam's not there. NEXT SCENE Sam: (reading e-mail) Dear Carly, I am coming to Seattle for a week and I wanted to know if you could meet me to dinner with that girl Sam you're always telling me about. I would greatly appretiate it, signed Dad. GIRL?? Carly: So do you want to come or not? Sam: Sure as long as Freddie's not there. NEXT SCENE Sam: (is wearing a short black dress and has her hair in a messy bun) Are you sure it's formal Carly? Carly: Yeah, the resturant is formal only. Spencer: (comes out with feathers clipped onto the ends of his hair) Going to dinner? Carly: Yep. Why do you look like an Indian chief? Spencer: Socko's cousin made this for me. His name is Dances with Feathers. Sam: Okk. We're gonna leave now. Sam and Carly leave. NEXT SCENE Sam and Carly walk into a resturant called Schneider's Lovely Palace. Sam: I gotta pee. (she walks to a restroom) Freddie: (walks in) Hey Carly, where's your Dad? Carly: Oh he's in the bathroom. Speaking of bathrooms, I have to go myself. (Carly walks in to the bathrooom and drags Sam out) Sam: What's that doing here? Freddie: Why's that Demon there? Carly: C'mon you guys, act civil, don't be annoyed by each other's company. Get along! I just remembered I forgot to feed the cat so I'm gonna head home, bye! Sam: You don't have a cat! Freddie: I think Carly set us up on a date... Sam: No, she just left us here to talk about our feelings and such. Freddie: So, you wanna? Sam: Wanna what? Freddie: Talk about our feelings. Sam:.....I guess......I'm sorry I kissed you, I didn't know what I was doing! I just am in love with you, and I don't even want to be, but I am and I can't control it! Freddie: It's okay. I was just a little shocked that's all. I mean all these years I thought you hated me. Sam: I did but it all changed- Freddie: During our first kiss. Sam: Yes, but actually I didn't realised I loved you until you dated Carly, and I was jealous. I'm not sure if Carly really was in love with you. All I know is, I am. Freddie: So what are we going to do? You love me, I don't like Carly anymore- Sam: YOU DON'T LOVE CARLY ANYMORE? Freddie: Yeah it kinda ended- Sam: When you two dated. Freddie: No. When we kissed. The first time. Sam: But there's no way we can date, no way, what if Carly has feelings for you? It would ruin you two's friendship. Freddie: I think you're right. We should try dating later. NEXT SCENE (Sam tells Carly everything, well, only about the later part) Carly: I'm so happy for you! But if you don't mind it, I think I'll go to bed. Sam: NIte. NEXT SCENE Sam: (sleeping on the Shay's couch. Her phone gets a text.) A text at this late at night? (she reads it. It's from Freddie.) It's Later. (Sam rereads it) IT"S LATER!! Freddie: (walks in and gives Sam a hug and a kiss on the head, they hold hands as they head to Carly's room) Sam: CARLY! IT"S LATER! Carly: (wearing the mask. Wakes up) OMG! (it sounds more like Ho Hem Lee)I'm so happy for you guys! (High'm spo happy for oo guhhys) They all hug. THE END!!! Category:Blog posts